


First Dates

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Edward x Reader imagine, Modern AU, First date/first kiss, FLUFF!
Relationships: Edward the Elder (c. 874-924)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by a lovely Anon on Tumblr, an Edward (TLK) x Reader imagine in a modern AU with a first date/first kiss and lots of fluff

You had met Aethelflaed a few years ago, and had been firm friends since. You had moved in to a house share a few months ago, along with a few of your other friends. The day you moved in together was when you met Edward, him helping his sister move some furniture into the house. You remembered when you had seen him, and when he had looked up at the same moment, eyes meeting. Everything else seemed too melt away as you stared at each other. Of course, the moment was broken when Aethelflaed had walked in and cleared her throat, noticing the stare between her brother and you. She had introduced you and started a conversation.

Ever since then, Edward made a lot of excuses to visit the house. His favourite excuse when asked was that he was visiting his sister. Everyone knew it was a ruse, and he wanted to see you but nobody questioned his motives. Everyone thought it was sweet how he looked for you when you weren’t in the room he was in.

In truth, you had also asked Aethelflaed about her brother as well since the day you met. At first, you didn’t want to let anyone know of your crush on Edward, because that would be really awkward for Aethelflaed you thought. It turns out you needn’t have worried, because she was a big fan of your crush on her brother. She thought you would make a brilliant couple.

After the first few months, him visiting the house became a regularity and everyone came to half-expect him to be there now. It got to the point that your housemates kept a portion of dinner left for him in case he turned up unannounced. Which happened increasingly often.

However, it still took quite some time and a lot of encouragement from Aethelflaed before Edward was brave enough to ask you out on a date. You had been sitting in the living room on the sofa, reading a book when the doorbell had rang and when you answered the door he had, once again, been floored by your beauty. So much so that he was only able to make a slightly strangled sound in the throat. When you smiled at him and stepped aside to let him in, he smelled your perfume as he walked past.

“Aethelflaed isn’t here at the moment, she went shopping with the girls. I’m sure they won’t be too long. Would you like a drink? Some food?” You asked Edward as he followed you to the kitchen, ever the hostess.

“Er-erm... yes I would like a drink, please.” Edward replied, nervous in your presence. He shook his head slightly as if to clear it, before adding, “Please, let me make it. I don’t want to be any trouble and I know where everything is. I’ll make you something as well.”

“Don’t be silly, Edward! I live here, you do not. I can’t let a guest make me a drink in my own house!” You laughed as you flicked the kettle on and opened the cupboard to get the mugs out.

Realising your mistake, you blushed before asking, “Actually, you could help by reaching the mugs down. Someone put them at the back and I can’t reach them...” You tailed off, not able to look him in the eye.

Reaching above you, Edward took the mugs out and gently placed them on the counter, watching you all the while, loving the blush dusting your cheeks.

“Thank you” You said softly. Without being asked he got the other things needed to make the drinks and brought them over to the kettle to help you out. You smiled sidelong at him, only to find him studying you intently.

Handing him his drink, you asked if he wanted to wait in the living room with you until his sister got home. He agreed and you went back to reading your book, while he picked up another book from the shelf to read as well. After a while you both started discussing the books you had been reading, falling into easy conversation. That was how Aethelflaed and the rest of your housemates found the two of you when they got home an hour later. A few eyebrows were raised and looks exchanged, but thankfully nothing was actually said on the matter of you and Edward spending time together. Alone.

Although later that evening, during a house party Aethelflaed had organised, and only after a little bit of liquid courage had been consumed, Edward had finally plucked up the courage to ask you out on a date. He had pulled you outside into the small garden of your house where the music was quieter and had asked if you. Of course you had said yes. You had liked him for a long time by that point.

All of those events had ultimately lead you to now, where you couldn’t decide what to wear for your date with Edward. You were a nervous wreck. You were getting ready for your date with Edward. Clothes were strewn everywhere; over the bed, the desk and the floor. Every item you got out of your wardrobe and held up against yourself in the mirror didn’t quite seem to be right. It was only a casual date, nothing posh. Just a coffee and a film.

Throwing the latest outfit down on the bed, you then threw yourself down on the bed as well, on top of the growing pile of clothes.

“I’ll never find the right thing to wear!” You groaned.

Standing in the doorway, your friend and housemate Aethelflaed watched you struggle with what to wear with amusement. She was finding this all very funny, on account of Edward being her younger brother.

“If I know anything about my brother, it is that he won’t care what you wear. He will think you are the most stunning woman he has ever seen in his life. He adores you, Y/N. We all know that.”

“That’s why I have to look good, Aethelflaed!” You nearly whined. “So that he continues to think that!”

Taking your hands in hers, Aethelflaed pulled you to your feet and started to rummage through your wardrobe and clothes to find something for you to wear. She had the perfect outfit in mind, but had to find the corresponding items first. It was not easy considering the mess you had already made everywhere. Finding what she was looking for, Aethelflead emerged from the pile with a dress and a jacket.

“Here, wear this. The dress suits you really well. It shows off your assets”, Aethelflaed said with a cheeky smirk.

Choosing to ignore her comment, you considered the outfit she held up. The more you thought about it, the easier the decision was. Nodding in agreement with her choice, you took the dress and held it against yourself in the mirror. “Thank you, Aethelflaed. You always know what suits me best.”

“Of course I do, I’m your best friend!” Aethelflaed agreed, hugging you. “Now, get changed! Wouldn’t my brother to see you in your underwear now, would we?” She teased wiggling her eyebrows, but exiting the room quickly when you threw a shoe at her for her comment.

Once you were ready, you went downstairs to wait for Edward. It was nearing the time he had said he would pick you up. You had said you would meet him there, but he had insisted he did the date properly and pick you up from your house instead. So here you were, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Your housemates and Aethelflaed had all gathered in the kitchen to ‘make themselves tea’. You knew it was all a ruse to be there when Edward picked you up. You were nervous as it was, without having an audience to the start of your date.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and you went to answer it. Aethelflaed, however, got there first. She pulled the door open to reveal her brother. “Ah, Edward. So good to see you. Now, what do we owe this pleasure?” Aethelflaed said to her brother, with the biggest teasing grin on her face. Clearly, she was enjoying this.

“Hello, Aethelflaed,” He replied a little stiffly. It was then that you knew he was as nervous as you were, and his sister was not helping matters. Walking up behind her, you squeezed passed as quickly as possible and grabbed Edward’s hand to move him up the path as well before much else could be said on the matter.

“Don’t be home too late, you two!” Aethelflaed managed to call out after your retreating backs, in between fits of laughter. She was definitely enjoying teasing you and Edward far too much. You knew it wasn’t in any way nasty, she was happy for you both at finally having the courage to go on a date. Apparently everyone had seen it coming, the two of you going on a date sooner or later.

Practically running down the street away from your house, your stopped when you were away from prying eyes. “I am so sorry, Edward. Aethelflaed seems to be enjoying this far too much.” You said, internally cringing.

“If anyone should be apologising, it is me, Y/N. She is, after all, my sister,” he laughed. At least he was seeing the funny side too.

Feeling more at ease, you laughed too. And noticed that his hand was still in yours. And that he was absently running his thumb over your knuckles. Smiling, you chose not to say anything.

“You look beautiful, Y/N.” Edward said, looking into your eyes.

“Oh, er, thank you.” You blushed. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Edward.” You said, giving him an appraising look, just as he had to you.

“Shall we get coffee first or after the film?” Edward asked.

“First?”

“If you would allow me to escort you, your highness,” Edward joked as he held his arm out for you to take. Trying your hardest not to laugh at his goofiness, you took his offered arm and allowed him to walk you to the cafe.

He insisted on paying for your drinks. In his words ‘any gentleman taking a lady on a date, must as such – a gentleman’. You had replied that you already knew him to be a gentleman and you could split the bill. He had still refused to let you pay. Maybe you would have more luck with the movie tickets.

It turns out he wouldn’t let you pay for those either. He was going all out today and nothing could persuade him otherwise.

You chatted in the movie theatre before the film started. Since you already both knew each other, conversation came easily. The film started and you settled down to watch it.

At some point during the film, Edward put his arm around the back of your chair casually. A fact not unnoticed by you. You took full advantage of it and snuggled into it with a smile. Out the corner of your eye you saw him smile knowingly as well.

Feeling daring, you placed your hand next to you. A moment later, his other hand found yours and he intertwined his fingers through yours for the rest of the movie.

With his hand holding yours the duration of the walk home, you both talked comfortably. There was no rush to go anywhere, you were both happy to spend as much time together as possible. You sighed contentedly when you walked down your street.

“Thank you for today, Edward. I had a really lovely time.” You stated.

“I did as well, Y/N.” Came Edward’s reply. “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“I’d love that.”

Grinning at each other, you stopped outside your front door. But out the corner of your eye you spotted the curtains fluttering. It seems you still an audience.

Edward had noticed as well. Smiling cheekily, he asked, “Seeing as she teased us earlier, what would you say to getting our own back on my sister?”

“Great minds think alike”, you smirked back, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing his lips to yours.

“Urgh, get a room you two!” You heard Aethelflaed shout in mock disgust, while your friends cheered.

Pulling apart, Edward asked earnestly, “Y/N, would you be my girlfriend?”

“Edward, nothing would make me happier than being your girlfriend!” Came your ecstatic reply. Grinning, he kissed you again.


End file.
